The Magic In The Word 'Fate'
by GeneticallyWrong
Summary: It's hard to live when you're hardly 19 years old and have two young twins on your hands. Specially when you're from a powerful sorcerer bloodline. Arthur know that beforehand, and between studying and keeping safe his brothers, there's not much time left for him. That is... Until he met this non-magical being...
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello. This story is most likely a 'Write Block killer' as I have a writer block on the two stories I'm currently writing. I hope you'll still like this one...**

 **Warnings : The usual trigger warnings. Though it won't be that bad.**

 **Main characters : Matthew W. Kirkland (Canada), Alfred F. Kirkland (America), Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain) and Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

 **Pairing(s) : FrUk**

 **Enjoy !**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

"Alfred, could you please stop to move meanwhile I help you to dress up."

"No !"

Arthur sighed. Dressing up a seven years old boy such as his younger brother was always a true nightmare. It was better than making him take a bath but still. He had to go to town today, and he couldn't leave the twins alone.

Because yes, he had two younger brother. Alfred and Matthew. You would think that at least one must be a model kid. Well... Not at all. They were both troublesome. Except one was more soft spoken than the other.

"See ? It wasn't that bad !" Arthur muttered, the shoes finally on Alfred's feet.

"My feet feel odd..." The young boy argued, moving them from side to side.

"Now we can go to town... Wait... Matthew ?!"

No sign of the second twin. Arthur angrily sighed again, thinking he will have to play hide and seek in order to find the other. Yet, he was proved wrong as the soft spoken boy appeared in front of him.

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize lad, it's normal. You don't quite control your magic yet. It'll get better with time. You're all ready."

The young one nodded and joined his twin brother as they headed outside. Once they were away enough, Arthur made the house disappears behind them. It had to remain secret.

Two years ago, they were a complete family. They had a mother, a father, even three other brother and one sister. Arthur was the middle child. It was perfect like that. The family was happy... Until the villagers suspected their father of black magic. In fact, they didn't mind the use of magic as long as it wasn't dangerous...

That's the problem. The sorcerer family was holding black magic powers, being unable to practice the white one.

The villagers burned down the house the big family lived in... Only three survivors declared. Arthur, by the time seventeen years old, decided to bring the five years old twins with him in the forest.

The never gone back to the Village. Arthur couldn't risk it. So, when the citizens of the nearest town seen them appears suddenly, they didn't mind, not knowing them. They even took a liking to them.

"Awthur you seem sad..." Matthew whispered, shaking a little his older brother's hand.

"I'm fine don't worry. I was simply thinking." He shook his head a little then looked back down. "Shall I remind you of the rules ?"

"You always repeat them ! It's no fun anymore !" Alfred pouted.

"You know it's for-"

"Your security and well-being. We know that ! We are like... Seven years old now, we are grown up men. No need to say them anymore."

Arthur shot a small glare at his brother. How stupid could the lad be sometime ? They finally got into town, greeted with a smile by it's habitants.

"Arthur !" A croaky voice called.

The boy looked up at the window the call came from.

"Oh, madam Andersson. How are you ?" Arthur called back, smiling up as he met the gaze of the old woman.

This lady was the one that took care of Arthur and his brothers the first year they arrived in town, as they were homeless by that time. She was also the only one that knew about what kins of power the kids held. Matthew, still having problem with his very own ability, had the bad reflex of teleporting himself to the fridge instead to walk to it.

"Come ! Come ! It has been such a long time since the last time I've seen you three !"

He nodded and bring up the twins to her flat, taking the time to knock at the door even if she told them to get inside. Mrs. Andersson already had small cookies and tea all ready, like if she was expecting their visits.

"Please, please, sit down Arthur, you look so exhausted. Let the twins roam wherever they want here."

"Thank you madam Andersson." He politely thanked, sitting down on the recliner. As on cue, both children disappeared in a run to catch the cat the lady's owned.

"I see they are still as troublesome as they were years ago." She softly laughed, looking at the giggling twins.

"I even wonder if they haven't got worst. They make me so tired..." He mumbled back, taking the cup of tea she handed to him.

"My poor boy, you need someone to take care of you, you're still too young to take care all alone of children."

"Just like I could scream into town 'Hey ! Can someone help me ? I have two younger brother that can both set our house ablaze if I make them angry !'. I am sorry, but I'm not interested in scaring the whole town."

"Matthew and Alfred wouldn't set ablaze your house."

"No. They completely froze it."

"Arthur." She playfully rolled her eyes and looked at her flowers on her balcony. She wished she could help, but keeping the growing boys with her would put them in danger in a future riot of the town. Plus, she was getting too old to live in a forest.

"I wish I could help you..."

"No it's alright... I wish I could send Matthew and Alfred to school. But I would have to put a spell on them to suppress their magic. I have yet to find this spell but as soon as I do, I'll send them there. Do you think it's a good idea ?.." He suddenly ask worriedly.

The old woman nodded.

"Of course it is. You should attend college as well Arthur. If your brother and yourself want to live a proper live, it's a step you can't miss."

"I guess so... It just get me... Worried..." He frowned, taking the final sip of his tea.

"You'll eventually find out everything my dear." She smiled.

As they fell silent, the door suddenly opened. A young man around Arthur's age walked in, his arms filled with groceries bags. The newcomer made Arthur tensed, knowing his little brothers were most likely using the magic they were asked to hide around the house.

Who was this stranger anyway ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to declare.**

 **Except that I am a Trash, and that I can do things in life.**

 **It's garbage can, not garbage Cannot.**

 **(Thank ya fella tumblr user for this awesome quote.)**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

"I got what you asked Mrs. And- Who is that ?" The newcomer asked once he put down the groceries on the table to be able to look at the old lady and her guest.

"Oh Francis, you're coming by at a good moment. This is Arthur Kirkland." She politely smiled at the blond.

Arthur took a good look at that 'Francis', trying to get everything single detail out of him. The joy of being able to read someone's mind just by looking into their eyes...

"Pleasure to meet you." He mumbled, not feeling like meeting anyone.

"The pleasure is mine. Mrs. Andersson always talk about you you know." Francis smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"She does ?" He raised up an eyebrow.

"I am sorry Arthur, you know how much I love you and your little brother. I love talking about how grown up the three of you are."

"Mh." He hummed. Time to get out now. "Alfred ! Matthew ! Get down here we're leaving !" He called.

"You're leaving so soon ?.." The old lady muttered sadly.

"Yes, I got a few things to buy before heading home with them. I'll come back soon I promise."

The twins walked down the path to join their brother. Alfred had the poor cat in his arms and gave a weird glance at Francis.

"Who are you ? You look weird." He tilted his head, letting the cat go.

"We call that fashion little one. Something you would definitely need."

"Oi, don't use your sass against my brother, frog." Arthur snapped, finally realizing the accent coming out from his dirty mouth was French. The children put up their shoes (Happily, no fuss happened.) without a word, intimidated by the stranger.

"Francis you should join them. Arthur could use some friend of his age for once." Mrs. Andersson requested, breaking the tense silence.

"I don't need help."

"I'm still going with you. You look interesting." Francis smirked.

"Charming." Arthur irritably sighed and headed out, saying his goodbyes to the old lady. Once on the road he turned to face the other.

"You don't have to do that. You can go home I'm good on my own."

"Mh. I wouldn't say so. If you were right you would have notice that Matthieu roamed away."

"His name is Matthew and !-" He looked around. As to give reason to Francis, the violet eyes boy was no where to be seen.

"Alfred-"

Of course, one twin disappears, the other would have to follow too. His exasperation made Francis laugh out loud.

"There's nothing funny ! My brothers are no where to be seen and could hurt themselves and you're just there, laughing for no reason !"

Without saying a word, only smirking, Francis turned the other's head so he could see the bakery on the other side of the road. Both children were there, staring hungrily at a big cake exposed behind a wall of glass.

"I guess they were hungry mh ?"

"I guess too." They crossed the road and joined the twins.

"I want that !"

"I want that !"

"It's full of sugar, it's no good for you. Plus, I have just enough money to buy ourselves dinner and the strict minimum."

Both boys looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'll buy it for you two. Go ahead." Francis spoke up, getting a glare from Arthur.

"Yay ! Thank you uh... Fwancis ?.."

The older blond nodded, smiling down at the twins as they made their way into the bakery. He was about to tell Arthur to chill down. It was only a cake after, when...

"Thank you." Arthur blurted out. "I don't get to buy such things like that to them. My economies doesn't quite permit it..."

"It's alright, let's say it's a... Friendship gift." The Frenchman smiled, dragging the other with him into the bakery.

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

It was now the end of the day. The sun was about to set and the small group was at the park. Meanwhile Matthew and Alfred played in the playground with other kids of their age, Francis and Arthur were looking at them, being sit on swings not so far from there.

"May I ask you, why do you live alone instead of living with Mrs. Andersson ? She always told me good about you and how she would have like you staying with her until the twins were old enough..."

Arthur tensed a little, but didn't let it show that much.

"She's getting old Francis. As much as I like her, the twins became too energetic. I don't want her to get too tired because of them or because of me. She's barely able to buy her own stuff, imagine if she had us."

The explanation wasn't totally credible. Many old people were taking care of young kids for random reason. Francis knew it wasn't the truth, but he wasn't going to force the other to say it out loud.

"So Arthur Kirkland, nineteen years old, like tea like any typical brit and is winning money by sending reports on computer."

"Why thank you, I didn't know that already." He replied sarcastically.

"You grew up too fast, you need to have some fun."

"I need- Woah ! What are you doing ?"

Francis was pushing him on the swing, making him going higher and higher.

"Making you fly of course~" The Frenchman laughed.

"I'm too old for that !"

"That's not a problem !"

Arthur didn't argue more, being intelligent enough to know that he wasn't going to win this one. He simply, looked at the sun, enjoying the soft wind hitting him each time he gone down or up. It was... Peaceful... To forget... He closed his eyes...

 _ARTHUR ! HELP !_

... Only to shot them open three seconds later. He stopped the swing, getting off of it, shaking a little.

"Are you okay ?!" A worried Francis asked.

"Yes... Just..." He took a deep breath and two pairs of hands grabbed his.

"Can we go home please ?" Matthew whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course lad..." Arthur quietly took up the supplies bag along with the cake. "Thank you for today. We'll head back home now. You should do the same."

Without saying anything else, he walked down the path to the forest, the twins following him closely. Francis stared at them for a moment, wondering when it gone wrong, and took the opposite way.

Arthur glanced down, biting his bottom lips. He couldn't allow anyone close to him or his family...


	3. Chapter 3

_**To the two reviewers : You peps are so kind thank you really much *~*. If there's something you don't like please say it right away, I'll try to fill your exigences !**_

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

It has been a week... A whole week in their house, well hided in the forest.

Arthur didn't dare to leave the house since his last meeting. He took the time to call up Mrs. Andersson as his disappearance worried her. Otherwise, being stuck inside was getting boring. Always the same routine.

He would wake up, make breakfast for the twins then would head to his library to continue his research on a spell that could help them to go to school. Yet, he still have thoughts about Francis roaming in his head. It was... The first friend he had in two years...

It was an odd feeling he had long forgot about. It still made him smile. He knew how dangerous it was and, knowing the Frenchman was probably still in town, he had to stay away. Maybe he could erase his memories ? He wasn't skilled enough to do so just yet.

"Awtiiiiieeeee !"

Athur looked above his shoulder to see Alfred running in, a rabbit in his hands. His rabbit was purely black with red glowing eyes. Probably one of those creatures that was roaming in the forest.

Usually, a white sorcerer would say to never get close to those. They are dangerous and could easily eat your soul if they wanted to. Not the dark magic user. No. They were doomed to go to hell since birth for having such power. No spell or formula have been found until now to save those damned soul.

Knowing that both Alfred and Matthew would end up there, as much as their mind was pure, made Arthur's heart shatter a little. Maybe hell wasn't a bad place. Well... In all the books Arthur have read and the demon he met, all he knew about it is that it was a place so cold that it burns you, that the demons living there has corrupted mind.

He was brought back to reality when Alfred yelled his nickname once again.

"What do you want ?.." He smiled a little.

"I can't find Mattie anywhere !"

"He probably got invisible again without meaning to. You should go see in your room. He is probably playing with Kumajiro again."

"He's not thereeeee..." He whined.

Arthur sighed. How many Alfred searched for Matthew this week ? Way too many time to actually count them. It was getting on Arthur's nerves.

"Then stop searching for him and play with that rabbit !" Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

The younger one didn't give up just yet though. He took a chair and pushed it really close to Arthur's. He then climbed it up.

"What are you reading ?.. It's looking boring." Alfred mumbled, looking down at the yellow pages.

"Ah, just some magic formula. Won't don't you go play somewhere else ?"

"If I have to be bored, I want to be bored here."

Arthur stopped to read and just took a good look at his brother. The boy was getting older so fast... When Alfred was about to say something, Arthur put a finger on his mouth, shutting him up. He then raised up to close the light of the library, making the room darker.

He put old sheets on the window then came back to Alfred. Meanwhile doing so, Matthew sneakily joined them, finally becoming visible. He sat down next to his twin, whispering questions to him. Yet, none of them knew the answers of what Matt asked.

Arthur took their small hand and made them sit in the middle of the room. As soon as this was achieved, glowing writings in a quite strange language appeared on the ground around them.

Then, a galaxy took the place of the library's walls, roof and floor. The children, amazed, stared around, pointing from time to time to shooting stars.

Then, Arthur made appears small animals made of stars. They were running around the boys, sometime rubbing their small noses to them, making them giggle. Yes, the older brother really needed this time of peace and quiet with his brothers. Just to make his worries run away for a while.

"Look Awthur, you've got a butterfly on your head !" Matthew giggled.

He was right, the star-made animal fluttered it's wings and moved down to Arthur's nose before leaving to go further in the galaxy.

"Say... Why don't we go to town anymore ?.." The violet eyes twin whispered on a sadder tone.

"I can't do that Matthew. I did a mistake. I let someone know too many things about us. It could turn dangerous for you and Alfred."

"Fwancis ?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Yes lad." Arthur sighed.

"But it's no good to stay alone. Mrs. Andersson always tell us that..."

"I know..." Arthur looked away, for once, his brothers was wiser than him, and he didn't want to admit it. He let the magic scenery goes a little further then stopped it, seeing that the twins were falling asleep. He made both of them levitated and tucked them down in their bed. They really deserved a nap.

Afterward, he moved to the kitchen, thinking about what he should make for lunch. His attention was took away by his cellphone. Strangely, this one was perfectly working, even in the forest. He looked down at it and noticed he had two unread message.

It was Francis.

'I'm sorry if I did something wrong :( why don't you answer ?'

'Are you alright ? I'm worried about you...'

Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course he was fine !

'Yes I am fine. I apologize if I didn't show any signs of it.'

It didn't even took a minute before he got a reply.

'Ah great :) I thought I said something wrong. You looked pretty upset when you left last time.'

'No it was nothing seriously.'

'Want to help me with my homework tomorrow ? It could help you for when you'll go to college !'

'I can't. Alfred and Matthew are despicable when it comes to stay put in one place.

'Leave them at Mrs. Andersson's'

That was... An idea. Arthur looked back at the hallway guiding to his brothers' room. Leaving them behind with Mrs. Andersson was actually stressing him. Not because he wasn't trusting the old lady, but ever since the fire, he always felt so powerless.

He sighed one last time, taking a quick decision.

'Okay. See you tomorrow. '


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, take notice I did not made a MLP puns in this. I don't even watch the show. As I always show it to my friend before posting it, he just laughed because of the pun. Nice...**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

"Thank you so much madam Andersson. You're so helpful."

He has done that for two whole months now. Each Friday, he would drop off Alfred and Matthew at Mrs. Andersson's flat and would join Francis at the library. Yet, he didn't open up his heart at all for the Frenchman. His sentences were short and quick...

Yet... His walls were falling down, and he wasn't even aware of it right away. You could see the crack in the walls by every time Arthur was smiling down at the simple texts Francis sent, or at any replies he would send. If it was the opposite, he would have been ignoring the other for a good while by now.

"Don't worry, your brothers are the sweetest kids I know. Even if my cat might not agree with this statement." Mrs. Andersson laughed as the cat was trying to run away from the two little monsters that were running after it.

"Lads, can't you stay in one place for like... Three seconds ?!" Arthur asked, exasperated.

The boys stopped for exactly three seconds, staring blankly at him, before running away again. Welp, looks like they inherited their big brother's sarcasm. Arthur was almost scared for when they would go through their teenage years... He shivered at how awful the future seemed to be.

"Go ahead, wouldn't want to make Francis get crazy because you're late."

"You're probably right. See you tonight Mrs. Andersson." He waved then took the door.

The warmth of the sun outside just slowed his walk. They were in August by now, soon the cold season would be here. Autumn was slowly making it's way up the country after all. On his way, the young sorcerer couldn't help but notice a group of friends, probably around his age, hanging out in front of a café.

They were laughing. They were cheering. Heck, one just spilled his ice cream on her neighbour and yet, the other didn't even mind. Arthur would've been mad. Ice is cold. Really cold. Except if it would have been his brothers though. They are still young after and... Francis too he wouldn't mind once he think about it. Maybe a little of anger would have shown up, but it wouldn't have been bad.

Is that what friendship is ? He grunted a little. He seemed like a young kid discover the 'magic' of the world. It didn't worth a try... Or did it ? He was so confused. It's in those time he wish he still had his complete family so he could've ask them some tips and tricks about it.

But it was only him in the twins now, and there was no coming back.

He finally reached the library after walking a couple of minute. The silence of the place was strangely tense. Why so ?.. Ah, probably because the librarian was staring at him like if he was going to shout soon. Not like he wouldn't like to.

He spotted Francis sit at a table in the far back of the library, a pile of books in front of him. Even when Arthur made his whole way up to him, he didn't even notice he was there. He was asleep, on his homework. Arthur gently took a sheet from under the human's head and read it out loud.

"The legend of the Kirkland Family. How interesting." He smirked when the other woke up with a start.

"O-Oh Arthur. Sorry, I didn't notice you." He softly smiled.

Arthur could almost hear Matthew ghostly voice in the back of his head say 'The tables has turned."

"It's okay, you're going too hard on yourself. What's the matter with my last name ?" He sat down next to him, still staring down at the paper filled with different French words he couldn't understand just yet.

"You see, I was wondering on what legend I should do my French essay on when I fell on something that seemed to wore your last name. So, I decided why not. Want to know the story ?"

"Mmh-mmh. I'm quite curious."

"Here we go then..."

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

 _Once upon a time, just years before, were living in an isolated village a family. A really odd family. The father and the mother had many child together. They were called, the Kirkland family. Sure, the last name was quite popular around the country, but those people were special._

 _The practiced magic. Not any kind of magic. Black magic..._

 _White magic is known to be the one to save one's soul, to cure the goods. Black magic is the total opposite. It only serves one for egoistical reasons._

 _Around the Village, people slowly started to disappears. At first they put that on them being crazy. Then... Magic rumours started to grow up there and there._

 _Then, the head of the family, the father, give it all away. As he was walking with the youngest of his son, he used his magic to make the madman running after them disappears in a black shadow. The only person to witness this started to scream, before having the same punishment as the other._

 _That night, the Village knew who did the kidnapping of their loving ones. Together, they raised up, taking torch and set ablaze the haunted house of the Kirkland where the whole family perished._

 _The only thing they left behind, was the mark of the demon in the ashes and their scream coming straight from hell, which still can be heard today..._

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

His words were strangely soothing. Strangely, hearing what happened from someone else's mouth was calming him. They didn't know a part of the family survived. His brothers and himself were free for now. It was... Relieving. No one was going to know the truth... Ever...

"What do you think about them ?" Francis quietly asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"They should have let them live. They did no wrong to anyone." Arthur mumbled tensing up a little. He wasn't ready to say any wrong about his deceased family.

"You're so wrong dearest..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Drama._**

 ** _Drama everywhere !_**

 ** _It's also the last chapter I'll post before christmas. I'll go back to my 'One Day, One Chapter' on the 30rd. Happy christmas/Hanouka/Holidays everyone !_**

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

"Let's be realistic a second... They were dangerous. Would you really let such demons in the wild ?!"

"How were they dangerous ?" Arthur lightly asked, trying to hide his indignation.

"They made those men disappears !"

"He was trying to protect his son Francis. I'm pretty sure if there was some pretty mad man running after you and your son, you would have done the same."

"I wouldn't have use magic."

"You only say so because you can't control it tosser." He rolled his eyes, and looked down in a random book, wanting to relax a little.

So Francis was just like the others... Even if he thought of him as a human as he seemed completely obvious to it. Was Arthur ready to keep such a secret from the other for a good while when he'll finally attend college and integrate the society ? If it was only for him, he would gladly stay in the forest, where no one could put down any rules on him.

Then he thought about his brothers. They were the only reason he kept trying to integrate real life. Plus... It was... Lonely back there.

"I don't recognize you anymore..." Francis mumbled, trying to meet the other's gaze.

"What ? You're accusing me from having a different opinion from yours ?" He sharply looked back at the other.

"It's like you were one of those demons ! You defend them like they were your friends or something. It's creeping me out. You always told me you wanted to hear nothing about them and now, you just... Changed !"

"I'm sorry I don't have the same point of views as you do, I can't bring my head so up in my ass like you do !" He closed the book quickly and raised up, leaving. He wasn't feeling to get the discussion further. To his bad luck, Francis followed him.

"Can't you just calm down for once ?! God, you're always so upset !" He raised up his voice, not having the librarians anymore.

"Leave me alone frog !" Arthur growled.

Yet, the Frenchman continued to follow him, trying to reach his pace. Arthur wasn't going to be able to get the twins at Mrs. Andersson. He then got out from his pocket a small paper, darkened by many writings here and there. It was something he created some days ago. It was only to be used in urgent case. He ripped down the paper and the small sheds of paper morphed into black smoke. It was going to teleport the twins to their house. At least, he was on his way to join them.

"No, this conversation is not over. Why are you always so mad at me ? What have I done wrong ?!"

The young sorcerer didn't answer and finally reached the forest before Francis called his name again, would he really never give up ? He just wanted to be alone !

"You never listen to me, that's why you wanker !" He shouted back, gritting his teeth right after.

The Frenchman finally reached the other, stopping him by putting his hand on the other shoulder.

"Arthur Kirkland, what are you hiding from me ?"

The pressure, the fear, everything crashed on him just like a truck, breaking down all the trust he has build up behind his invisible walls. Without taking much time, he casted up fireballs in his hands and thrown it right into Francis' face. The first few one weren't suppose to burn him physically, no.

Francis took a few steps backward, away from Arthur, hiding his eyes with his hands. They were burning him badly, though it was only an hallucination. It was part of the process, his eyes were slowly changing.

Arthur knew it very well, non-magical people had a really different view. Meanwhile sorcerer could see magic creatures such as pixie, human couldn't. Plus, under a wizard's vision, Arthur would look really different. With a little hope, it would scare Francis away, enough for him to never come back. Maybe he and his brothers would have to move away once again, but he didn't care much anymore.

He was hurt, and it was all he could feel.

When Francis opened up his eyes again, the man in front of him was very much different. He had dark green dragon like wings attached to his back, his nails were literally turned into claws, his teeth were fangs and two pitch black ram horn were coming out from his head. Yet, even under this monstrous form, his eyes were the same emerald green, the same the kind Arthur had.

The environment also seemed to be different, the tree seemed even more darker than before, like if they were burned and that their coal kept their shapes. The sky... The sky though was beautiful. The tone of blues were quite different, matching the white of the sun way better. The cloud even seemed fluffier. Not that any of this caught Francis' attention.

"A demon..." He gasped and fall back on his butt.

Arthur simply stared at him, growling dangerously. "I'm not a demon ! Alfred and Matthew aren't demons ! My family wasn't made of demons ! If it that was true, you would have been death days ago, or at least, have seen me at least once under this form."

Francis stayed silent. When he was about to speak up, he was cut short by scared squealing.

"Awthur ! Awthur !"

The twins appeared behind the sorcerer, hugging his legs tightly, crying. They both looked different as well.

They had matching dragon wings, Matthew's being black and Alfred's being white. Their horn was way smaller than their older brother's, just a little more greyish. As much as they looked like Arthur they seemed... Defenceless, purely innocent.

Arthur kneeled down, ignoring the Frenchman.

"We taught they caught you ! You always told us that if you teleport us, it's only because something bad happened, and we don't want anything bad happen to ya !" Alfred cried out, letting for one time, all his heroic mission of saving his big brother on side. Matthew simply nodded, sobbing.

"Don't worry lads, I won't let that happen so soon. I still have to protect you two after all do I ?" He hugged the twins, hiding them under his wings, then sharply looked back at Francis.

"You know nothing about us..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_So... Before writing a new chapter I always read reviews so I can get better or add something the reader want to see... And..._**

 ** _Wtf ? How can you be so kind ?_**

 ** _You, dear reviewers (and those who follow and favourite) are too pure for this world oml._**

 ** _Ready ? HERE'S A FLASHBACK_**

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

I was happy at that time...

 _Arthur yawned, woking up in the morning. He was probably the last one to wake up, his siblings seemed to be already all up. Then snoring happened, telling him that Konnor was probably still asleep. This guy snored as much as he was immature, even if he was only one year younger than Arthur._

 _After being all ready, meaning dressed up and cleaned up, he walked down the stairs to join the other in the dinning room._

 _" 'Morning !" Alfred happily smiled, throwing one of his cereals at Allistor at the same time._

 _"Well, the sleepy head is finally up ?" A red haired man said before turning his attention away." Better hurry up to eat wouldn't cha ? Or I'm going to eat yours if you keep throwing those things at me." Allistor warned the younger boy._

 _"Good morning dear, and Allistor, stop menacing Alfred. He's still to young to understand." His mother smiled up at Arthur from the kitchen and Allistor groaned._

 _"Where's Dylan ?.." Arthur asked, not feeling too hungry._

 _"Trying to find out how to get Matthew and Alfred to master their magic ability faster."_

 _"What ?! He know what are the twins' ability and I don't ?!" He playfully glared back at Alfred, causing the young one to giggle._

 _In fact... Not their whole family had sorcerer power. Their mother was human, cursed by their father to be able to see the magic world. Happily for her, she wasn't going to end up in hell. Though, when she was pregnant with her children, not everyone turned out to be magic able._

 _The first one, Allistor, turned out completely human with the same vision as his mother, to their father's surprise. Then came Dylan, which ended up human as well. It wasn't making him useless though, he learned with time how to read magical words. He was helping much, when their father wasn't able to find a special spell. Then their sister arrived... But stillborn. They'll never know what she was. Happily after came Arthur. At first, the parents thought he was going to be perfectly human, but at the age of four he started to develop his wings and horns. At the age of five, they found out his magic ability, something that other sorcerer couldn't do without the help of a spell, is to learn everything about one's identity just by looking into their eyes._

 _After that, the father and the mother thought they weren't going to have anymore child, but the father wanted his magic bloodline to continue, even knowing that everyone that would be magic able in his family would end up in hell._

 _So Konnor happened. Turned out to be a sorcerer as well with the ability to stop time for a really short amount of time. Then came the twins Matthew and Alfred, both magic able as well, but their magic abilities had yet to be known._

 _"What's their ability ?.." Arthur finally asked out of curiosity._

 _"I see future !" Alfred cheered, taking a mouthful of cereals. "And Mattie can disappears and reappears !"_

 _"Oh that's nice. Where's Matthew and father once I think about it ?"_

 _"Your father is in town with Matthew. It's his first time out." Her mother winked. "He didn't want to go even if Alfred did last week, so they did it today."_

 _"I see..." Arthur nodded and left to go back to his bedroom. He had nothing to do anyway. Konnor happily stopped to snore though, that was a first._

 _Arthur opened up his laptop and watched some videos, bored out of his mind. Then, he received a text from Lukas, his current friend_

 _'Hanging out with Vlad at 6PM. You coming ?'_

 _'Count me in'_

 _He happily closed his phone, stretching his wings a little. Sometime, those green useless things good be a true pain in the ass, as he wasn't even allowed to fly around. Back to Lukas and Vladimir, he was friend with them since he was 13. They just met in a playground and played for the whole day together, doing like if they could do magic. Everyday was a imagination game where they would dream of unicorns, fairies and any other creatures._

 _If only that could have last..._

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

Then... They broke me...

 _Before he left to join his friends, Arthur noticed how stressed out his father seemed to be, and how scared Matthew looked like. He decided it would be for the best if he stayed low and just left without a noise. It wasn't really hard, his parents were practically deaf and most of his brothers were watching TV._

 _He quickly ran toward the playground he would always met his friend at, but he was stopped by them before he could even reach it._

 _"Hello, I didn't know you were coming to get me." Arthur teased, but the air was tense... It wasn't normal._

 _"You have to understand that we won't be able to hang out with each other anymore." Lukas replied bluntly, looking right into his eyes._

 _"What ? You're kidding ?"_

 _"You're a murderer, just like your father ! Please, we have nothing agaisnt you, but we can't be seen with a murderer..." Vladimir added._

 _"You're wrong ! I'm not a slaughter nor my dad is !"_

 _"Don't try to justify yourself, it's too late." Lukas pointed at the smoke that was coming from the end of the road... Right where Arthur's house was situated._

 _The young sorcerer's eyes widened and before saying anything, ran to the burning house. He pushed away the people that were watching such a cruel spectacle and ran into it. The smoke was already starting to intoxicate him, making him cough terribly._

 _"DAD ! MUM ! ALLISTOR ! KONNOR ! DYLAN ! ALFRED ! MATTHEW !" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He searched around the entrance, his eyes both crying because of the smoke and because of his sadness. Right when he was about to yell their name again, someone screamed back._

 _"ARTHUR ! HELP !"_

 _"ALLISTOR !"_

 _Arthur ran from where the voice come from, making his way to the kitchen through fire. A part of the second floor had fallen on Allistor, only his upper body was free from the burning wood. In front of him were Alfred and Matthew._

 _"Take them !" He violently coughed, and pushed the really scared twins. Arthur did as he was told, too frightened to say anything else._

 _"I'll come back to get you ! I promise !"_

 _"You win't have time..." Allistor whispered, closing his eyes. He knew his brother didn't hear him. Though he wasn't strong anymore to stay awake..._

 _He ran out of the house by the backdoor, the only exit still possible. He was about to go back inside once the kids were in security when the house completely collapsed. He stayed there, staring at the house, speechless, before letting out a last battlecry._

 _"ALLISTOR !" He sobbed, falling down on his knees._

 _Then, the laugh of the humans that burned down his house came up to his ears, taking him back into reality. He got up once again, taking the crying twins in his arms and ran off._

 _"D-Don't worry dad, mom, I'll take care of Alfred and Matthew." He whispered as the darkness of the forest hided both him and his tears._


	7. Chapter 7

**_We're now back in the present..._**

 ** _And I'll add a warning too..._**

 ** _Warning(s) : THERE MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE A CHARACTER DEATH AT THE END OF THE STORY. It will depend on my mood._**

 ** _On that._**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

"Who's the real monsters now ?! A-And then, I met you. I knew I wasn't supposed to be any close to you and yet there I am ! Only to be bloody broken at the end !" He cried out as the painful memories got back into his brain, hurting him more than ever.

They say you learn from the past, but Arthur pushed it too many times to get anything from it except if it was pain and anger.

Francis remained silent, not knowing what to say anymore. He hesitantly raised up and slowly walk forward to Arthur. At each step he took, the young sorcerer seemed to be more and more defensive of the twins hided under his wings. He already lost the majority of his family, he wasn't ready to lose the other half. Just like a carnivorous animal protecting what he cared for.

Strangely, when Francis reached to him and put his hand on his shoulder, all Arthur could was losing his menacing attitude, gasping as his eyes widened. He wasn't necessarily... Expecting this. He slowly moved his gaze up to meet the Frenchman's ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Francis whispered. He continued when he noticed that the sorcerer was snarling at him. "I didn't know about all that. I didn't know about your family nor about what really happened in this legend. You see, it's hard to learn the truth, when those telling you so were murderer. I am ashamed to see that I've been one of them for so long, even if I wasn't the one to burn down your house..." He sighed. "I understand if you aren't able to forgive me right away, because I won't forgive myself either..."

On that, he slowly walked apart the other, moving his gaze away as well. Having such a vision right now was making him strangely curious, wondering which vision was the reality. Yet, it's effect was only temporary. Soon enough, everything faded back to their normal states.

"Say..." Francis nervously laughed. "When I was Matthew and Alfred's age, I... I actually had a family. I haven't been an orphan all my life."

Arthur looked up at him curiously, remaining silent ever since the tears stopped to pour on his face. Francis once told him that he didn't have a family and that he lived under foster care until he reached college, but never mentioned a single thing about his biological family.

"I loved them really much. My mother was the kindest person I've known in my life, even kinder than Mrs. Andersson... And... And my father was nice too. He was always bringing me on ride with him. We had so much fun together." His eyes darkened. "Then, by accident, my mother and I walked on him when he was doing a black magic ritual in the basement. Out of rage he..."

Francis trailed off, his soft smile completely faded. He didn't need to continue his story to understand what happened to him and his mother.

"I ran away as fast as I could, my mother serving me as a shield. I... I never been much of a magic lover afterward and even by being a hybrid just like you, I was born as a complete human. No special vision, no magic power, nothing. Mrs. Andersson took me up... Then I left when I was seventeen, the same day you arrived at her house."

It was a weird moment. Both of them were trying to understand eachother. They stayed there, silent, scanning every moves committed by the other. Then, before both of them talk, Matthew raised up followed by Alfred as they made their way up to Francis. They stopped their walk when they had to raise their head to see his face.

"All you need is a family then ! Like that you won't hate us anymore !" Alfred nodded to his own statement, his blue eyes flashing. In those case, that meant that he saw something that would happen in the future. The problem is that it doesn't always happen like that... Like when their house burned... He didn't see it... But now that he've seen something, he wasn't going to let go of it.

"You could come with us... Arthur is always lonely..." Matthew whispered. "And I want to learn French like you promised me..."

The young adults stayed frozen in front of the children cheerfulness. They were quick on forgiving someone. At the same time... Arthur felt bad. He should have been a model for them like their father was, not act so cowardly toward someone he was afraid to lose. Even then, if the twins wouldn't have been there, maybe Francis would have run off.

On his side, even if the twins once looked like demon some minutes ago, Francis couldn't help but have his heart melt at such puppy eyed face.

"Oh Alfred and Matthieu... You have too pure hearts to be even alive." He whispered, ruffling their hair. Matthew got closer and hugged the Frenchman's legs. Once he parted away, Francis kneeled down to their sizes.

"Be good boys okay ? Your... Your big brother need to be taken care off."

"You're leaving ?!"

"I don't think after everything I've said against you or what you are make me deserve to be any close of you for a while, I'm sorry... On the mean time, I'll do everything I can to be forgiven alright ?"

"But the lads are right you know ?"

Francis raised up his face to meet Arthur's eyes. "Mh ?"

"It's lonely at home..." Arthur mumbled embarrassed. No, he wasn't any close to forgive the other, but he was even more scared to lose the other. It's the first person he had been emotionally attached to in years, he couldn't let him walk away just like that.

"You're sure about what you say Arthur ?.." Francis' eyes slightly widened.

"Come on, I haven't show you were we live yet." He muttered, turning around and already leaving, followed closely by Matthew and Alfred.

Francis jumped up happily, running off to join the small family.

"So you forgive me too ?!"

"In your dreams frog." Arthur smirked, giving him a small punch on his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy new years my darlings !**

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

The next few days were passed in a weird fashion. The first few days, Francis would visit for an hour or less. Then with time, his visit became longer and more frequent. After a while, as Arthur discover anything he want, he found out that Francis had difficulties to pay the rent of his flat and his scholarship at the same time, so he eventually asked him to stay with them for good.

After all, weren't they a family ? Arthur shivered, no, not at all. He still haven't forgotten the other's yet. It wasn't his type to hold a grudge for a long time, but now that he knew what happened to Francis' family, he also knew that he would always have some fear concerning the young sorcerer.

Injuries may heal, but scars stay forever.

Arthur almost regretted not having read him completely the first day he saw him. He would have maybe know where it was all going to end up... He sighed, it wasn't the moment for that anymore.

Today he was passing his whole time studying a way to get Matthew and Alfred's powers under control so that he and the twins could attend college. With a bit of luck, he would be able to be at the same college as Francis'. The Frenchman was supposed to go to an university but he had to remake a whole year.

Like what, it's not a good idea to avoid doing homework by going to parties.

For now, the human was in the backyard with Alfred and Matthew. Arthur gave him a sorcerer vision for the day so that Francis wouldn't worry if Matthew or Alfred were strangely floating in the air.

Everything was going fine until red eyed shadow formed bear made their appearance in the small clearing, growling dangerously. Francis caught the two kids and pulled them back, slowly making his way backward to the house.

"Fwancis ! Let me go !" Matthew squealing, trying to get out of the protective embrace.

"Matthew, keep quiet, they don't seem friendly at all !.. J-Just follow me..."

"No !" The violet eyed boy disappeared, leaving Alfred and Francis behind. He appeared again in front of the beasts and hugged each one of them, giggling. Then, in the middle of the group, a smaller bear, completely white but with the same red eyes made it"/ way of to Matthew. It jumped on and started to lick him happily.

"Kumachiki ! S-Stop !" The kid laughed.

Francis let Alfred joined his brother. He was quite surprised that the boy wasn't dead. The scene was... Strangely heart warming. Sure, both looked like monster, but even monsters can look cute.

When Matthew was finally able to get back on his feet, he walked up to Francis and with a big smile, he took his hand to drag him to the bears. Saying that the young adult wasn't scared would be a lie, but he wasn't going to show such emotion in front of the kids.

The sorcerer moved Francis' hand on the top of the bear's head. The wild animal stared right into Francis' eyes, looking like it was going to eat his soul. Then as to prove this appearance wrong, the bear shifted closer to the human, snuggling it's head on his laps.

"See ? Even with animals, appearance can't always be right."

"You're right." Francis softly smiled.

The demons after a while left the places, disappearing in the shadow of the forest. The three boys walked back into the house, sitting in the kitchen. Meanwhile Francis was making pancakes (God knows the boys loved his cooking, it was even better than Arthur's !) the twins was watching, sitting close by.

"Francis do you love Awthur ?" Alfred blurted out, making the other blush a little.

"Love ?.." He mumbled, then smiled. "Yes, he's a really good friend." He perfectly knew what the child meant, but he wasn't going to talk about such a subject with them.

"I've seen you you know ? You were with Awthur. You were happy together... But not like just friend, like daddy and mommy were." Alfred mumbled, his eyes totally blank. "I would say you were like that with him... Since four months... Then something terrible happened... But I can't see what..." He sighed, then smiled up. "At least big brother won't be lonely anymore~" The twins said happily.

"Hush and eat." Francis closed the subject, giving them the 'snack'. Yet, Alfred's vision was slightly scaring him. What was going to happen ?.. He shook away the thought.

"Hey Fwancis ! Wanna prank Awthur with us ?" Alfred asked mischievously.

"Mh why not ?" He smirked. "What do you want to do ?"

"Wait us here !" The twins giggled and ran off to their room. They come back with a book so large that they had to move it together. They put it on the ground and opened it up, going to special page.

"Raise up and go in the middle of the living room." Matthew whispered, his gaze stuck on the weird writing.

Francis did as he was told, it's only when the twins started to read out loud what was written that he knew it was going to be a bad idea. In a flash of black smoke, he was morphed into one of the creature he met earlier with the twins. He slowly started to freak out, until Matthew and Alfred come close to him.

"It's okay ! We didn't tell you because we were scared you wouldn't agree to help us..." Matthew whispered, hugging the bear's leg.

"Listen up ! After the prank is done, we'll turn you back into a hooman. You'll have to chase us like you were going to eat us and we'll scream loud enough so that Arthur get scared ! Understood ?"

Francis nodded. So started the prank, with the Fran-bear running around and the twins squealing in fear, calling for Arthur. The now creature Frenchman was suddenly flung into the air. He looked back at the twins to find out an extremely protective Arthur was there.

"Where's Francis ?!"

"H-He's dead !" Alfred faked a sob before starting to laugh like crazy.

"Why are you even laughing !? That's not even funny !"

"Your face is priceless Awthur !" He continued to laugh, soon copied by Matthew.

Francis slowly made his way up to them and happily like Arthur's face.

"Francis ?! Bloody wanker why did you have to scare me like that ?! You two, turn back Francis how he was like before." Arthur mumbled angrily, pushing away the bear's big head.

The twins looked worriedly at each other...

They didn't remember how to turn him back...


	9. Chapter 9

**Mkay so I think I'll go back to updating only once on Monday because I don't have any fun to write this story anymore, even if I have a lot of idea... *Sad sad***

 **Rising from the Ashes YOLT : It's totally fine lass :) I hope everything is going well with your moving !**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

At that moment, Arthur didn't really know what to think or how to act. He felt angry by what happened and yet, it wasn't the time to lose his temper right away.

"You're joking ?"

The twins shook their heads. "We thought you knew how..."

"Of course I don't ! I don't spend my life on turning people into demons !" He sighed, then took a big breath. "Go to your room, you're grounded until I find a way to turn Francis back to his normal state."

"But !"

"You know why you're grounded boys, I told you many to never use magic on someone else. What would have happened if you had read the formula wrong ? It could be even worse than now. You need to learn your lesson."

On that, pouting, Matthew and Alfred made up their way to their room. Arthur turned to face the creature next to him. It was weird to call it Francis, but he was kind enough to do so.

"Follow me. Try not to break everything on the way." He said.

The Frenchman knew the other was probable annoyed by what happened, it made him feel bad. In fact, Arthur was simply worried, really worried. It was his responsibility to turn him back and if he wasn't able to, it was going to be his fault. Too much pressure.

'I'm sorry.'

It would have been fine if those words escaped the bear's mouth, but only growls were heard. Francis understood completely what he said, but not Arthur. He didn't even know the sorcerer couldn't understand him.

They walked up to Arthur's library. Happily, Francis didn't knock anything over.

"So, let's see..." Arthur mumbled strange words and in a matter of seconds, the book the twins used was in his hand. He bent his knees a little when he realized how heavy the book was. "Hmpf !". He slowly sat down opening it, searching for the formula.

It was completely silent between the two. It was almost awkward.

'What if there's no magic words to turn me back, but the effect can wear off with time..?'

"Francis, I don't talk bear. Plus, I have to hurry to turn you back, I have some news to tell you but I don't even know if you understand what I say or anything." Arthur sighed, giving a small glance at Francis.

The bear rolled his eyes. Of course he understood what the other said ! Otherwise, he wouldn't have follow him would he ? Oh, might as well play the game and do like he didn't understand the other. Maybe if he does, he could just see a perk of the other's real personality for once.

Every time he would come to visit, Arthur would be studying in there, not caring much about him. It was saddening him, but he didn't want to disturb him.

"Let's see if you can understand me for real... Shake your head."

Francis did nothing, only staring blankly at him.

"Yea, that was what I thought." Arthur sighed, and turned his face back to the book.

The cursed human snuggled close to Arthur and laid down, making a big fluffy pillow behind the sorcerer. He then just looked at the book, even if he didn't know any words written in it.

"You're suddenly cuddly when you're a demon don't you ?" He muttered, laying back down on Francis. It's not like the Frenchman was understanding anything right now, he could permit himself to do so. Plus, HE was the one searching to help him. He deserved that soft pillow.

"I should invest in a bear pet, you are warm. Or maybe keep you that way." Arthur smirked to himself, not noticing the demon rolling his eyes.

It was back to complete silence afterward. Well, only for a while.

"It's weird, I usually hear the twins and you laugh down the hall whenever you come to visit. When your not there, Matthew and Alfred enjoy to come see me. Not that you can't talk and that the twins are grounded... It just feel lonely." He nervously laughed. "How pathetic of me, I miss your laugh.

He looked up from his book a second, looking up at the roof.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you for the other day though, I know that someone can't change. I am well placed to know that. Yet, I wish I was able to. You're a good person, but I always see what I shouldn't see. Even if I scanned your identity so many times... I..." He closed his eyes. "Forget what I've said. Not that you understood anyway." He opened them back and looked down once again at his book.

Francis looked at him sadly. Now at least, he knew Arthur wasn't just an emotionless jerk. The sorcerer already proved it before with his past outburst, but still. That last time, he almost felt like Arthur was... Over dramatic ? Like, even with such a hate from Francis, he would just have snap at him normally. Yet...

But what caused him to be over dramatic ? He wasn't quite getting it just yet. He knew the other had a reason to act that way but...

The next time he looked back at Arthur, the sorcerer was asleep. Poor boy, he was overworking himself and it wasn't good at all for his health. So Francis stayed silent and still. When the twins came out of their room to see how it was all going, the noticed the scene and gently giggled.

If only the bear and Arthur knew how much the two of them were shipping it.

They got to Arthur's room and bring them back all the blankets and pillows of his bed, making a comfortable 'nest'. It was a miracle that the sorcerer was still asleep, he was really out of any vital forces. Alfred and Matthew snuggled close to their big brother, lying their head on Francis and brung up the blankets.

Just like that, the whole gang slowly fell asleep, joining Arthur in the dreams kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Wah chapter ten and I haven't even hit the main thing everyone is waiting for._**

 ** _I'm such a naughty girl.~_**

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

When they woke up again it was rather... Disturbing ?

No, not fact that they looked all fluffy and cute all together, but pretty much the fact that Francis had switch back to his normal self... And that since he was previously a bear... Mh...

Do bears wears clothes ?

Francis was the first one to wake up happily for him. He had to admit it was cute to have the three brothers curled on his chest, but he didn't really want Arthur to go all mad at him because of his current situation. Specially not in front of the kids. He strangely managed to get himself out of the room without waking them, which was some kind of an accomplishment at this point.

He only put pants and underwear on though, the house was way too warm to his taste and he has been forbidden to go switch it's heat since a little accident, but that's another story.

Otherwise on a more serious note, by taking a look at the clock, Francis understood that their nap only lasted a hour or so. It was the time to eat or to sleep either. Boredom was slowly making it's way up to his head when he heard screaming.

"Where's Fwancis ?! Did we kill him ?!"

Overdramatic Alfred will always stay overdramatic. The frenchman simply chuckled and made his way back into the library to see an half asleep Arthur lecturing a scared Alfred and a crying Matthew.

"My, my, such drama in this household." He smirked.

"Fwancis !" Matthew raised up on his legs and ran up to him , hugging him tightly. "I thought you disappeared..." He continued to sob, but more quietly.

On the other side of the room, Alfred simply sighed, glad he didn't kill the Frenchman, meanwhile Arthur stayed frozen there, trying to out all the pieces together.

"How pathetic of me, I miss your laugh." Francis smirked as he repeated what Arthur said earlier. "And that, only after a couple of hours under my bear state. Sureeeee."

"Stop teasing me frog." Arthur muttered, a blush raising up on his cheeks as he understood that the whole time, Francis was just being silent and could hear every single words he said. The missing shirt wasn't helping either.

"Now now, you can go play elsewhere, I have some things to talk over with your brother." The Frenchman smiled at the twins. They nodded and ran off.

Francis crossed his arms and stayed in the doorframe, the mocking smile not leaving his lips once.

"So, you said you had good news, but had to wait until I can 'understand' you, my ears are all open."

"I found the spell I was searching for to keep Alfred and Matthew' powers under control. I'll be able to send them to school as soon as their soon to be director accept their appliances." Arthur sighed.

"You seem, rather sad about ?"

"I'm not."

Arthur was a terribly bad liar, he didn't even try on this one. Francis walked up to where he was and sat down next to him. He wasn't going to leave until he know what was going through his mind.

"You're scared aren't you ?" The little twitch in Arthur's eyes told him he was right. "How curious, I don't even need magic to read you." He laughed.

"It's not even funny ! If they go to school, I won't know what happen to them for a certain amount of time. What if the other kids think they are weird ? What if they didn't like them ? What if the spell doesn't work ? Wha-"

"All that, are only what if." Francis said, putting his hand on the other's mouth to shut him up. "What if they found friends there ? What if they loved to go to this school ? That, we will only know if we try. We can't see the future, except for Alfred but he is a special snowflake, but if we try nothing, we'll never get anything."

"You're right." Arthur sighed, seeming to relax a little.

"What about your idea on going to college."

"I'm too old for that now. I'm already 19, got no scholarship under any forms. Why would they even accept me ?"

"Why being so pessimistic now ?"

"I'm not pessimist, I'm realistic."

Francis rolled his eyes. He wasn't an easy cookie was he ?

"I'm going to wait for the winter session and try my luck there... But not in the middle of the year. I'm not even sure you can do that."

"Well at least, you'll be trying something no ?"

"Mh." Arthur slowly nodded, but it didn't erase any of his worries. He wished he didn't have those. Sometime they would prevent him from sleeping at night. It was rather disturbing.

"Say, I think we should move in town if you want the twins to attend school. They'll be closer to their friends and you won't need to do any strange magic trick to guide them there."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked away. The idea wasn't pleasing him much, but it had advantages he couldn't ignore. He wasn't sure if he was ready to join back the civilization just yet. At the same time, he had nothing to lose, or at least, nothing he could prevent from being taken away from him.

"Alright."

"Wait ? What did I just heard ? The mighty sorcerer Arthur Kirkland agreeing to the idea of the peasant I am ?" Francis smirked, goofing around.

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it."

"Oh but I have ways to make you repeat it."

"Oh really ?" Arthur said sarcastically, finally smirking back.

Francis simply nodded and started to tickle him. Of course, Arthur being really ticklish, was taken over by laughter, his stress being relieved. Being unable to talk correctly, his magic was useless.

"S-Stop !" His eyes were watering, he wasn't able to take anymore of it.

Francis stopped, more likely noticing the awkward position they were in. Arthur was pinned to the ground meanwhile he was on top on him. He simply looked at him silently for a while...

..And kissed him right after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oml,**

 **I just finished reading a Franada fiction... Franada is my ultimate NOTP along with UsUk... And yet...**

 **It was the best story I've ever read ;-;**

 **Search "Forever yours." And read it. It's beautiful. You'll maybe cry, but it's worth it.**

 **Also, I'm so damn late. J'suis désolé !**

 **-Big hug- forgive meeeee please ?**

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

You know what everyone said about time freezing in front of your eyes seconds before dying ?

Well, that's literally what was happening to Arthur. Except that he wasn't dying, which was odd. No in fact, the situation he was currently in was simply awkward and at the same time, he didn't feel like going away.

No, he was feeling like staying there forever, lost in the moment. He didn't believe in the magic of 'fate', not the one of those crappy love story he got the luck to read. It was a fairy tale after all.

Maybe it was time now... Maybe it was time to just, let the past in the past and to move forward. Maybe it was time to start from the beginning once again.

Before he could gain back 'consciousness', Francis broke off the kiss, suddenly scared he might have ruined the little confidence Arthur in him completely.

For a time, they stayed silent, not really knowing what to say in this moment. Finally...

"I've wait for a long time for that to happen." Arthur mumbled, blushing. As much as he wanted to deny it, just to prove he was somewhat strong, he couldn't bring himself to.

You see, someone's first kiss is quite different seen in movie than in real life. In real life, you get one shot. It will either just be awkward and disgusting, or perfect in every way somehow. This one was perfect in every way. It wasn't clumsy, it wasn't sticky, just gentle.

"Wait, what did you say ?!" Francis' eyes widened a little. Sure, he was quite attractive and he knew it, but it wasn't expecting such an answer from the sorcerer staring at him.

"Don't make me repeat it frog."

"Can I do it again then ?" Francis smirked subjectively. He waited for an answer. If he learnt a thing after so many years, it was never to force his love on someone.

Arthur nodded and they were back at it. This time, the magic of the 'first kiss' was gone, but it was still enjoyable, being close to each other.

Meanwhile...

The twins were in the kitchen, hungry. Of course, they didn't want to disturb their brother nor Francis. So, they worked as a team to make themselves something to eat. They planned on doing hamburgers for Alfred, then remembered they didn't have any hamburger breads left. Then they thought about pancakes, but there wasn't any eggs either. Sure there was the pancakes mix, but pancakes aren't pancakes if you use the mix. It's. Not. The. Same.

They sat down in the middle of the kitchen, discouraged. They didn't know any other recipes, and they weren't allowed to use magic to make anything. They remember quite well when Arthur lectured them when they made a dinosaur hatch from an egg by accident.

"Maybe we should really get Francis and Arthur..." Matthew whispered.

"No ! We gotta show them we're big enough to do our own foods now. Remember ? We're grown up men!"

Matthew sighed and started to think again about what they could make. Ah ! Peanut butter jelly sandwich ! He quickly told his idea to Alfred and they rushed to the refrigerator to get the jelly. No luck for them, it was way to high for te, to reach. It wasn't going to stop them.

No.

Alfred left to go get a chair from the dinner room and came back pushing it. Matthew climb up on it and tried to reach the jelly. Once he got it, he realized he didn't quite know how to come back down without his hands, now being full. Somehow at that exact moment, his twin decided he forgot something in the living room. As he ran toward the room, he hit the chair without wanting to.

The sudden move made Matthew fall on the ground, the jelly's pot breaking in a high pitched noise. Some shards of glass got stuck into the poor boy's hands, making him cry out for his brother. As strong as the little one could be, it would be normal for any children to cry in that situation.

Alfred was about to help his twin to raise up when he was stopped by Arthur shouting.

"Don't go near, you'll hurt yourself too !"

Both Arthur and Francis appeared in the kitchen. They have been worried by the noise and stopped what they were doing right away when they heard it. Francis walked up to pick up crying Matthew meanwhile the other was cleaning up the shards.

"Don't cry Mattie please !" Alfred whined following Francis wherever he was going.

Francis put the little boy on a chair and started inspecting his hands.

"Say Arthur, it would be time for one of the little tricks of yours."

"Let me see."

He joined them and took Francis' place. He gently took Matthew's hands in his own and looked at him in the eyes, saying strange words. He was almost lulling the boy, his voice being so soothing. A little flash happened and Matthew's hands were back to normal.

Yet, like everyone know, black magic isn't like white magic.

White magic is made to heal people, to help them. Black magic is it's whole opposite, made up to obtain selfish things. So of course, something happened to made the magic turned 'white.' That tho, wouldn't be know until a while.

Maybe a soul die to be claimed by satan, maybe a building caught on fire. Who knows ? It wasn't time to worry about that.

"I love how you act so much like a mother figure to them." Francis giggled.

"I beg your pardon ?" The other growled, throwing a glare at him.

"I'm only teasing you. You should get used to it, if we are going to start something together."

Arthur simply rolled his eyes. He didn't quite know if he was ready for the future yet. So was Francis. After all, Alfred's prediction on the future was still up.

Maybe fate had something 'magic' waiting for them...

 _ **~*~*~*~ 'End Of Part I' ~*~*~*~**_

 **Yes. It's over. Well the part 1 is.**

 **But... Other's chapters will come...**

 **What will happen in part 2 ?**

 **Will they find out what Alfred's warning was about ?**

 **Will Matthew still drop jelly on the ground ?**

 **Will Francis become more and more pervy ?**

 **Will Arthur stay and edgy kids ?**

 **You'll know that...**

 **Next Monday !..**


	12. Chapter 2-1

**I'm right on time !**

 **(For once *cough cough*)**

 **Remember the trigger warnings I gave ? Then you can continue to read, please don't say in the review.**

 **"DUH, YOU SWEARER."**

 **I know. CX**

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

Time sure fly by hella quickly.

"Boys wake up..." Arthur sighed, seeing that the alarm he got for Matthew and Alfred wasn't quite useful. The twins only groaned and stayed in their bunkbed, hiding their heads with the blanket.

"I have no time to lose with you two." Suddenly, the boy started levitating out of their beds.

"Arthur ! Why can't we like, take the day off for once ?!" A now 16 years old Alfred whined as he got released down on the ground with his brother.

"School is important. You should know that by now." Arthur rolled his eyes and left the bedroom.

Yes, time flew by way too fast. He remembered so many years ago, when they were still well hidden in the forest, all alone. Sure now, lots of things were different.

Firstly, the small family moved in town, using the money Arthur 'gained' to buy a decent house, blaming all the money they had on a heritage from their grandparents. The seller didn't ask more and gave it right away.

Secondly, Francis and Arthur were officially a thing. Even though they didn't show it much outside of their house, as even if the people of their town were quite open minded, they still got those nasty glances. They also managed to finish college. Arthur was an English teacher meanwhile Francis was a doctor.

Thirdly, with time, things and people age up. Alfred and Matthew were both teenager now, with everything coming with it. Acne, rebellious phases, they weren't 'special snowflakes'. They even both have girlfriends, but that's another story.

"They were still asleep ?" Francis giggled, continuing to cook breakfast.

"Yes. I don't get them. They can't be wake on weekdays, but watch out when it's the weekend, they raise up with the sun." He groaned a little, as he raised up with this unstoppable headache.

At least, the sound of the shower starting upstair told him that at least one of the, was awake. The other confirmed his consciousness by appearing in the kitchen. The sudden appearance startled Francis, who quickly turned his face to look at the violet eyed twin.

"Good morning." Matthew whispered, smiling slightly. He was all dressed up already and had his bag on his back.

"Matthieu ! Don't scare me like that again !"

"I'm sorry." He slightly smirk but let's be serious, he didn't regret it. He was kind sure, but loved to do pranks. Let's say he was more polite than kind...

He sat down next to Arthur and started to talk with him, asking about this and that. They waited for Alfred to get down before starting to eat together.

"I don't think I can eat anymore..." Alfred loudly blurted, closing his eyes for a second. Usually, he had a stomach with no end, always eating... Except right now.

"Alfred saying he can't eat anymore ? Is that possible ?" Matthew teased.

"Oi ! No fair ! You eat just as much !"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Okay, you can stop now, you both eat like pigs." Arthur cut it off, rubbing his temples. All he wanted was some calm before being surrounded by a bunch of noisy kids. His voice was happily enough to calm the twins down.

A hour later, they were on the road to go to their respectful work. Francis, even with the job he had, worked out to have the same schedule as his lover, permitting to spend more time with him, even if he was something called to go at random hours.

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES !"

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

"NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"OOH OOH OOH !"

The lovebirds had to retain their laughter. At the radio, they decided to play some old song. Right now it was 'Single ladies (put a ring on it)' by Beyoncé. The twins started to sing along with the radio and it was goddamn funny. Specially with their little choreography. Sometime they would get the lyrics wrong but who cares ? As long as it wasn't a Justin Bieber song, they'd be alright.

"They should put some Simple Plan or Hedley on." Matthew whined a little looking through the window.

"Pfft~ they don't out it on because their tunes are not as good as Beyoncé and Rihanna !"

And there goes the arguing again...

Francis' eyes narrowed when the road their were supposed to take was blocked. There was a huge accident, with three cars implied. The authorities that stopped them told them what it was all about. Eight people, eight badly almost fatally injured people.

As he turned around, the twins looked behind, seeing one of the injured laying on the ground hopeless.

"Fuck it."

Matthew took Alfred's hand, whispering and got teleported right out of their car. Arthur cursed like a sailor and screamed to Francis to stop the car, they both ran to were the twins gone off to, passing by the authorities with no problems.

And this was odd.

How could one could pass by the cops and not being lectured or chasing after ? Well sure, Francis screamed he was a doctor but yet...

They didn't have yet the time to think about it. The paramedics weren't there, the cops were useless, people we bleeding and they needed help. Arthur didn't quite know where to put his head.

When he saw the twins using their levitating magic to bring all the people together in the same point, he decided to do the same. Francis would check their vital signs, making a pre-diagnostic of their conditions along with trying to stop the blooding flooding from their bodies.

It was so sad. There were two girls slowly dying, a child under ten years old between dead and life and others were whining and crying, being traumatized by what happened.

"What do we do now ?!" Arthur yelled raising up his head.

Yet he didn't have the time to get an answer, a fourth car crashed right into them, losing control because of it's breaks breaking.

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

 **Hello again.**

 **The accident I just told you about actually happened.**

 **Same conditions. A car slipped on the black ice (joy of Canada) and two others got caught with it, causing 8 injured people. 2 girls from New-Brunswick being almost dead, a child under teen years old being badly injured (we still don't know about how she's doing by now.)**

 **Shall you be safe on the road please...**


	13. Chapter 2-2

**When you realize your story doesn't have any sense anymore.**

 **But you just have 4 chapters left to write**

 **:)**

 **Sorry if this one is short also.**

 **Not like I regret it, the next one will be much longer.**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

What's the point of fairy tales ?

The main hero have a goal. They can use magic as much as they want, even if the people of town doesn't believe in it. The hero always end up being loved anyway. Then there's the love interest. Always beautiful, always saved by the main protagonist. Always end up loving them as well.

Life wasn't a fairy tale. It was it's complete opposite.

Arthur slowly opened up his eyes when he had his consciousness back. All the memories of what happened not so long ago were rushing back in his brain all at the same time. His brothers singing, Francis smiling, the accident... The last car crashing in them and the immense pain he gone through. He should be in a hospital right now, but the place he was in was quite different.

Firstly, he noticed he was the prisoner of his bed, unable to move his hands or his legs because of the cuffs retaining him to it. Secondly, he had something on his mouth. It was both helping him breathing, and prevented him from talking. Finally, when he turned his head a little, he could se that one of the wall of the room was turned into a window... And that a lot of doctors (or scientists ?) were looking at him curiously, noting hella lot of things in their notepad.

At this moment, Arthur would have gladly teleported himself away, but when a sorcerer was unable to use their mouth or hands, it was impossible. He tried to tug on what was keeping him, it wasn't working either. One of the doctor, noticing he was in such a surprise sight, decided to go into the room.

"Hello sir... Arthur Kirkland isn't it ? I know you have many questions so please stay put and listen to me." She said with a disturbingly calm voice.

The blond simply stopped to move, looking right into her eyes.

"Good, so yesterday, you and your family end up being in an accident after being hit by a new car after waiting to help other people. You and the twins recovered fast due to your wizard status, but the other one seem to be still in a coma."

Wait wait wait, too much information. How did she knew they were magic able ? They didn't even use their powers in front of her ! And Francis, he was... He was in a coma ? This woman was surely lying, wasn't she ? But why would she lie... It's not like he could fight back anything.

"So I need to know a couple of things. What are the twins to you ? Children ?"

He shook his head.

"Brothers ?"

He nodded.

"And the human with you. He was your brother too ?"

He shook his head again.

"Friend ?"

He hesitated. Mhpf, she didn't have to know about his relationship with Francis. He decided to nod.

"Good. So now let me explain where you are right now. You're at Cyberco corporations, we do research about everything... Supernatural out there, even if our name look like we work on computer. For years we searched for those of your kind remaining. We found many white sorcerers indeed... But I'm afraid you and your brothers might be the last black magic users... So over the week we'll run many tests on you guys~" She smiled happily... A wicked kind of happy... "Then as we all know, dangerous people should be... Destroyed. So when we'll be done with you, we'll ease your pain~"

Arthur started to force with rage at the cuffs, trying to get away. His brothers needed him. He needed Francis, he couldn't go on without them.

"Tut tut~ Don't move to much or the tests will get even more painful with time. Also... About your little friend~ we end up finding something quite interesting in his blood as well. Don't worry, we'll do the same treatment to him. For now, try to take some rest, tomorrow... You'll need to be a lil fighter !" She winked.

On that, she happily made her way outside, locking the door. Arthur couldn't really understand much why she was trying to enrage him. Of course he would be more feisty now ! Or maybe that's what she wanted... Then he would have to stay dead calm. He didn't know how to act anymore and it was getting to his head.

Never in his life had he been that scared after the 'accident' of years ago. He knew that if he die, he would surely meet back his family in hell, then be corrupted by demons to become one himself, but... He wouldn't be there with him...

It's crazy how in just a couple of years, Francis became his world. Alfred and Matthew were just about to leave, to go live their own life on their own and having all what their parents ever wanted for them. Time sure fly by quickly as hell. He groaned.

How something that wonderful could disappears so easily. Better question : Why everything


	14. Chapter 2-3

**Welp, I'm at the hospital right now. Gonna write a chapter up once I think about it, I have nothing to do anyway ;3;**  
 **Oh, happy valentines' day between.**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

The next day, they came to remove his cuffs.

Of course, he didn't fight them when they did so, it was quite brainless. I mean, he was stuck somewhere he didn't even know, full of people that are potentially dangerous, and somehow, even with his hands free he wasn't able to practice any magic arts.

Arthur stayed still, guided by the scientists (He couldn't call them doctor anymore could he ?). From time to time, he would look at the glass like wall to see empty rooms. They were the exact same as his own, yet, no one was in it. The only time he rebelled against his guides, it was when he reached this special room.

Alfred and Matthew were in it. Alfred was trying to get away recklessly from three 'nurses' that were trying to inject him something meanwhile the other was laying on a bed, looking deadly sick with the mask and the bunch of needles that were attached to him. Alfred noticed Arthur through the window and started to fight back even harder.

Arthur fought the hands that was keeping him from his brothers as well, trying to scream their names (Yes, even if he had something on his mouth preventing him from . It was useless and pathetic, he knew that, but somehow, fear mixed with anger can make you do things you never knew you could do . Yet, the scientists quickly got a hold on him, forcing him away of the window... Away of his family.

On what was remaining of the road they took, Arthur never seen Francis. He didn't know if it was better that way. There was too many questions going inside his head right now.

They got him inside a huge room, almost like an arena, without any seats around. Just the field. They removed what was blocking his mouth. As soon as they did so, he tried to teleport himself only to find out it was working. That is, until he noticed them. The white wizards. They were maintaining his own magic under control somehow.

Now, why would they kill black magic user, but keep those one alive. It was unfair !

The guards left the room, leaving him alone. The ceiling was made of glass, unlike the walls that were now made of concrete. Probably. The doctors were all staring at him from above along with the white wizards.

The sorcerer felt lost, lonely in this oppressing cell. That is, until a new door opened not too far from him. Knowing where he was, he didn't quite think going right into it would be a good idea.

For once, he was totally right.

Coming out of the door, came out a creature. It was probably once human, or whatever, but it wasn't anymore. The creature had antlers looking like moose's, long clawed fingers, just like old witch in those tales they narrate to scare people. It was tall, really tall. It has both flesh and pelt on it, but some parts were missing those, making the muscles and bones seen...

A vision that he would have puked to, if the monsters wouldn't have run after him. He started to run as well, scared by it. It didn't take long before he remembered what the nurse told her last time.

 _"You'll need to be a lil fighter !"_

He swallowed back his saliva, knowing there was no going out without bringing the beast down. He stopped his race and turned to face the beast. The white sorcerers were probably draining out his magic, but not all of it. He put his hand right in front of him, staring into the spaces in between his fingers.

He spat words none in the whole building knew, except maybe his brothers. Six swords made of black smokes appeared behind him, floating a little before pointing to the beast. They soon flied right into it, making it scream in pain because of the burning injuries.

It only made it more angry though, reaching Arthur and hitting him hard enough to make him fly to the wall. A few breaking noises were heard, but they were quickly healed as the sorcerer kept talking. He couldn't give up now.

So he did the same attack, again and again and again. Yet, the beast didn't seems to feel like backing down. Yet, Arthur was sick and tired of it.

His eyes started to glow like shooting stars. He used his wings, his oh so sore wings from bot using them in years. The creature couldn't reach him anymore. Then, at this moment, he remembered what his parents taught him when he was younger, the spell he wasn't allowed to use.

The same black smoke that once made the blades started to swirl around him, making him disappears. Only his eyes could be seen by now. Suddenly, the creature stopped to yell in rage, like if it was amazed... Surprised.

It started to burn slowly from the inside. The beast, as ugly as it looked, still had a soul. Arthur's very own magic ability was to read one's identity, one's soul. The thing no one knew about, was that he perfectly able to destroy one, now knowing every single thing about it.

It used to be a woman, a old one. Her time was almost done when she lost herself in the forest with her husband. So bad no one found them before... This happened.

The beast exploded. There's was no blood, no guts, only ashes. The soul of the creature was now resting in hell.

Arthur gone back to the ground, feeling... Nothing. It was like if it was natural, like if he was made to do those kind of things. For a moment, he didn't feel worried about Francis, or his brother. His mind was empty.

"Good Good Good ! You're doing so well my lil fighter ! Ready for round two ?" The voice of the scientist that previously visited him asked in a speaker.

"Bring it in."

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _I feel nothing somehow. It's weird. I don't remember anything either. Where am I ? What am I doing here ? What is it ? A memory ? Oh I see now..._

 _Please don't turn off your light._

 _I don't wanna be lost in the darkness again..._


	15. Chapter2-4

**I hope you're ready for a heavy chapter. I wanted to cut it in two because a lot of things happen, but I was unable to. I hope you don't feel too much rushed or anything...**

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

The battling became a routine.

Every single mornings, they would wake Arthur and guide him to the arena. The first few fights were meant to make his mental's defence break down one by one. Those following were meant to push his energy to as far as it could go. After that, it was to make him snap and study him. Finally, the last one was always a matter of divertissement.

Believe it or not, it was quite impressive to watch. How cruel those scientists were you must tell yourself. I'm just going to remind you that in antiquity, they had gladiators. Hush now.

In fact, nothing of it was cruel. It was... Twisted. A little insane, a little evil, but mostly twisted and sick. One would glaly defend that their acting was against the human's right... But when you born sorcerer, you don't born as a human.

You're a demon with a human's body and mind.

That's what Arthur ended up to think after so many hours of fighting. He accepted what he was. The few memories he had left of his family or lover were out of reach, just a blur in the back of his mind. He was fighting just like the doctors wanted.

He was a good boy.

The horrible scream of the last beast he killed marked the end of the trial and of the week. He took the time to breath longly, feeling the air out and in his lungs. It was a particular feeling. Pretty much the last one that reminded him he was alive.

"Good ! Good ! Good ! I'm so proud of you my little fighter ! It's over now. We know everything we needed to know ! Do you know what that's mean ?"

They were going to kill him. No.

He was going to kill them !

But before he knew it, a new door opened and the two persons that got out make him freeze. He know them... No... He knew them. The things that were in front of him were barely a copy of those he knew. Of those he loved.

As much as he forgot about them as the days gone by, seeing their broken faces was making him remember everything.

His brothers have seemed to be turned into kind of chimera. As ugly as the past creatures he met... As dead in their mind as they were. Before he could regain consciousness, the two "boys" rushed at him, blood hungry.

"Alfred ! Matthew ! Don't your remember me ?!"

He screamed, trying to avoid every hit they did, trying to avoid their claws. This small moment made him remember about his first goal when their house burnt down to the ground. He promised them that neither he or his brothers were going down to hell.

It was too late for that now.

Just suddenly, he became the most religious person ever, praying for this to be just a horrible nightmare. Like a miracle, the lights in the arena started to flash red. This changes made the twins stop to attack, becoming curious about the lights. It didn't take much to take their attentions away.

Yet, those lights meant that one of the building's 'monster' escape, and that it was going right into the arena. Even by knowing the meaning of the lights, Arthur was quite surprised when he met the one who escaped.

Francis.

And at the same time.

It wasn't him...

He didn't have the time to understand what was happening tho. One of the brother took his attention back on him and slashed his sould out of his body...

 ** _~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~_**

It was... A weird feeling.

Arthur slowly opened up his eyes, looking around him. Everything he was seeing was white, having cloud like texture. He sure wasn't expecting that. He held his head as the memories of what happened a few seconds... Minutes... Hours ? Ago came back crashing into his head.

Tears climbed up in his eyes as he quickly got up on his feet, searching for something he knew.

"Hey, no need to cause such a mess right ?" A oddly familiar voice said.

Arthur's head snapped back at where the sound came from. It was him, it wasn't just a dream. He felt a sudden need of affection as he rushed up to him, tackling him into a hug.

"Woah ! Feeling affectionate already ?" Francis smirked, hugging him back.

I thought they morphed you like my brother ! I- I-" He wasn't even able to finish his sentences. Too many emotions in just one moment. It was overwhelming him. When he finally got a hold on himself, he took the time to ask the true questions.

"We're in the Writers Of Fate's world. In more simpler terms, we're in between many parallel universe. We're in a place, that is at the same time space, time and distortion."

"It's complicated ?.. Aren't we supposed to be dead ?.."

"Yes... But... Erhm..."

That's when Arthur noticed Francis' feature changed quite a bit. Some of his veins were glowing a soft blue and his eyes as well. His voice echoed way more than it used to and he had some kind of weird tattoo printed on his neck.

"You know what ? Forget it, it would be too long to explain. Come on."

He grabbed his lover's hand and started to walk in the cloud like ground. Arthur, being kind of trapped, decided to follow, even if a lot of question remained in his head.

"What I'll tell you isn't everything, but it's important. You have to listen well. You won't stay here forever with me. As you might know, sorcerer end in hell. You'll see what happen soon. But... I... No, how am I supposed to tell you this ? I didn't even know what I was since three hours ago, when I gained all the knowledge I needed to be here and complete my faith."

"You're clearly not an angel love."

"Geez thanks." Francis pouted. "Just know that... I'll be waiting okay ? Don't make me wait for too long..."

"What are you saying ?! This is just bloody fucked up ! Like, in two week, I got into a car accident, got imprisoned and used like a gladiators for mad scientist, my brothers became mad demons, I died and now you're telling me something else is going to happen ?! Everything is so rushed !"

"I know..." It was the only answer the French man gave him.

They stopped to walk as a huge clock appeared in front of them. By it's side there was a silhouette. It smiled, waving it's hand.

"I'm sorry, I've been mistaken. Your story is quite too dreadful and chaotic. Mind we change it a little mh ?~ After all, Fate is magic isn't it ?"


	16. Epilogue

**Yes, two chapters on the same day.**  
 **Cause I really wanted to end this story.**  
 **Thank you for sticking to the story until the end !**  
 **Love ya all !**  
 ***Slowly walk away, thinking about the fact that a "Writer Block Killer" story was end up before the two stories that were on a writer block...***

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

 _I screamed loudly, as my eyes shot open. Damn alarm. Wait. Alarm ? Wasn't I death three seconds ago ?.._

 _"Woah ! You're alright ?!" Konnor asked, his eyes widening._

 _Konnor is there too... So... Was it all really a dream..? More like a nightmare... Or I am still dreaming ? I pinched myself just to make sure. Nope, definitely not dreaming right not. At the same time, it would explain a lot of things..._

 _Meanwhile I was dreaming awake if I could call it that way, I never felt a single physical pain. Maybe a lot of emotional ones, but never physical. Also, everything seemed so rushed. It's weird. Now that I think about it, half of this dream was just a parallel universe to this one._

 _"Ugh, I don't feel my head anymore." I mumbled, feeling a sudden pain in my forehead._

 _"Probably's the spell aftermath. Yesterday before you go to sleep, the twins played with dad's books and casted something on you. Last night, you kinda disappeared to go to a complete different universe from this one. But you're back now ! So no worry !" Konnor smiled._

 _Good. I raised up, not giving a fuck about the fact I was still in my pyjamas. It's comfortable after all. I didn't what time it was and I didn't want to know it either. Everything was just... Hard to assimilate. I mean, I am happy that I am out of this nightmare and at the same time... I'm disappointed ?_

 _"Ayee Arthur you might want to dress up quickly ya know ?" Allistor said without even greeting me once I got in the kitchen._

 _"Why so ?"_

 _"We have school in ten minutes."_

 _"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE ME UP SOONER MAYBE ?!"_

 _Allistor shrugged with a smirk. Even if my family were assholes, I just realize how much I love them. I hope that I'll never lose them. Never._

 _ **~*~*~*~ The Magic In The Word 'Fate' ~*~*~*~**_

 _Once I reached school, I was quickly joined by Vlad and Lukas. It's good to feel finally like home. I wonder why I was so scared of them in my other reality. Never they would have turned your back on me. After all, in my dream they were human, but right now they were sorcerers just like me._

 _I wonder how I could have forget such thing._

 _Soon enough, classes started. That, I didn't miss them. Not at all. They were boring. Except that, in front of me, there was this blond guy I fell in love with in my nightmare. Francis. We're pretty good friend right now, even if the git always find way to annoy me..._

 _Somehow..._

 _Even with the other reality gone..._

 _I still feel the same toward him._

 _Except this time I won't do the same mistake. No. Last time I waited for him to tell me (Well, he didn't tell as he just randomly kissed me out of nowhere.) and it was already too late. We didn't have the time to spend much time together._

 _'Hey, meet me at the library by the end of the day.' I texted him. The answer didn't take long._

 _'Sure ;)'_

 _Okay, I did it now. There's going back anymore. Right ?.._

 _Actually..._

 _The day passed way faster than I thought it would. So there we was, in the library. Together. Alone. Wow, this is becoming strangely cheesy. So, like the day he morphed back from being Franbear, before he could even ask what I wanted I kissed him._

 _For a second, I felt scared to be rejected. Maybe the Francis in my nightmare didn't share the same feeling as this one. Yet I totally knew I was in love with him. There was no more denying... Let's just hope he won't get too far with it. In fact, he kissed me back gently, not pushing it too much._

 _"Wow, wasn't expecting that from you Arthur" He smirk._

 _"Don't mention it." I felt my face burnt up. God I must look like an utter idiot right now._

 _"I'm happy. You didn't make me wait much this time."_

 _"What did you say ?"_

 _"Nothing. So tell me." He took my hand. Welp, I guess he think we're boyfriend now. I guess I prefer him to see me that way instead of a toy. We walked out of the library and I was still waiting for his question._

 _"When did you find out you had feelings for me." He wiggled his eyebrows, just as a way to make me more embarrassed._

 _"I don't know... Somewhere in the time's realm." I shrugged._

 _We stayed silent, we just enjoyed being close. It was perfect like that. Then, suddenly, he started to laugh._

 _"What are you laughing at ?"_

 _"Ah, just a stupid thought of mine. J'imagine qu'il y a réellement beaucoup de magie derrière le mot "Destiné"" He kissed my cheek and hummed happily._

 _"You know I don't understand French right ?"_

 _"That's why I used this language my dear."_

 _I sighed. At least now, he was mine, and nothing was going to keep us away from each other anymore... Not even parallel universes, not even people, not even hell and heaven._

 _Not even the Writer Of Fate..._

 _Nothing._

 _My 'new' life was starting, and I was damn ready for it._


End file.
